Cardia Beckford
"Why should I be sad? It's a part of me." Cardia Beckford is the story's protagonist and the player's character. A young girl with poison flowing through her veins that causes imminent death with a single touch, she was whisked away by Arsène escaping arrest by the Royal Guards after being deemed a monster and a threat to public safety. As her memory only goes back two years, she is desperate to find her father, who may hold the key to what came before.http://aksysgames.com/code-realize/characters/cardia/ Appearance Cardia was designed to look more "doll-like" than the other characters,with symmetrical features, flawless skin and long, glossy, dark brown hair. She is also a bit tall. Her eyes are blue and appear "melancholic" at the beginning of the story. At the beginning of the story, she wears a white dress accessorized with a jabot. It is adorned with a brown leather corset and straps and at the shoulders and neck. She is seen wearing a gear headdress and brown gloves. She also has a ruffled cream colored skirt inside of which is an ombré of blue and sea green. On top of that, she has a puffy, ruffled outer gown lined with black ribbon. As for footwear she wears brown tights, leather straps over her knees, and black knee high boots engraved with a golden design. Later, a more practical outfit is made for her. She wears a blue cap with white side-stripes, and a long sleeved white button up, with a black ribbon in the front. She wears brown pants held by a red and white belt with a golden buckle. She still dons black knee high boots, but the gold designs are replaced by buttons. The gloves she wears here are now red. Personality Due to her lack of experience with the world, she is very ignorant of social norms, such as when she begins stripping in front of Lupin to show him her Horologium. She is innocent with regards to romance, and in some routes, she has to be told of what she feels (e.g. love). She is overall a sweet and innocent girl who wants to keep anyone from getting harmed, even those who try to harm her. She is a selfless individual who puts others needs before her own. As the story progresses she becomes less sheltered and is able to defend herself thanks to the skills the other main characters teach her. As the player continues to advance in the common story, Cardia can make choices in order to deepen her relationships with the other characters. After the player is on a specific character's route, Cardia will continuously grow closer with said character and will do anything to protect her chosen one, sometimes to the point where she will ignore her own well-being to save them. Despite being extremely sheltered from the world, Cardia is seen to be in sync with the emotions of those around her. She can tell, for example, whether her loved one is hiding something from her or is upset, although she may not know the root cause of those emotions. Cardia is also deeply troubled by the fact that she is a Homunculus, and is often conflicted over whether or not her emotions are "real". Her primary struggle throughout the game, however, is to rid her body of the poison that prevents her from touching others. Due to her condition, she is extremely cautious about human contact, and grows frightened of hurting anyone, especially her loved ones, with her own two hands. Story Guardian of Rebirth Gallery Trivia * Cardia placed 5th in the official Code: Realize poll with a total of 761 (9.1%) votes. * The protagonist's name can be changed by the player. If left as the default, it will be spoken aloud by the voice cast, but it will be left unspoken if changed. * Unlike most of the cast, Cardia does not appear to be based on any other preexisting person, real or fictional. However, she bears some resemblance to Beatrice Rappaccini from Rappaccini's Daughter, a short story by Nathaniel Hawthorne about a scientist who who raises his daughter Beatrice to tend to his poisonous plants. Beatrice later becomes poisonous to others, after years of tending them, much like Cardia. * Cardia also has some similarities to Victor Frankenstein's nameless monster from the original Frankenstein novel by Mary Shelley (in particular, being an artificial human-like creature made by a scientist who then abandoned them to their own devices). * Cardia is one of the six female characters in the game. The other five are Omnibus, Victoria, Elaine, Etty and the Assailant. * Cardia makes an appearance alongside the other characters of Code: Realize in the Idea Factory otome card game ''Sephirot ~World Tree of Time~ '', which contains characters exclusively from otome games published by the company Otomate. * If you look closely, you will see that the number 666 is marked on the sleeve of Cardia's clothing on her left shoulder. This represents Isaac's 666th attempt at creating a humanoid. The number 666 is also a number associated with the Devil and the Beast of Revelation in the New Testament https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Number_of_the_Beast, and it may represent her identity as a "monster". It is also a number heavily associated with alchemy, along with the idea of homunculi. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters